


An Unspoken Agreement

by deecherrywolf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no secret that Hinata and Kageyama were dating; but it was a secret that Hinata was a little more than pushy in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unspoken Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed up fill from the kink meme! The prompt specifically wanted a third-year Hinata and Kageyama being more than obvious that they were an item and for Hinata to be pushy in bed. I know I probably didn't give the anon what they wanted, but I like how it turned out, so to my ao3 it goes.

The squeaking of athletic shoes echoed abound in the gym as the famous third-year duo practiced yet another improvised quick strike. Hinata's heart pounded as he watched the ball fly by Tsukishima, barely missing his face. The blond narrowed his eyes, moving his glasses up slightly, and glowered at the red head who landed on his feet with a thud. He stepped closer to the net and crossed his arms - making sure Hinata saw how surly he was.

“You did that on purpose.”

Hinata's nose scrunched up, about to rebuttal against that when the cheers of the first years caught his attention and a couple of them approached him, giving him praise. He preened under the attention, causing his cheeks to dust a light shade of pink. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, rubbing sweat from his brow as he walked over to where Yamaguchi was busy instructing a few other first years in their stances. Hinata was still preening proudly, unaware of the shadow that was now looming over him.

“Hey.”

Hinata blinked, his hand falling away from his head as an arm looped around his shoulders. A pair of lips rubbed against the shell of his ear as instructions were whispered for their next move. The first years watching the two blushed at their close proximity and the way they both looked at each.

It was no secret from anyone at Karasuno that Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou were an item. Everyone on the team had figured it out long ago and they were always seen together. But even so, it was always embarrassing to see public displays of affections, even if it was something so innocent as whispering into each others' ears.

Kageyama squeezed Hinata's shoulder, letting his touch linger before he went to retrieve a ball and get ready to practice yet another move. Hinata watched Kageyama, his eyes burning as the spot on his shoulder ached from the touch. He nodded to Kageyama when he was ready, getting into a good stance as Kageyama readied the ball.

The sounds of the first years, as well as everything else, disappeared as Hinata swiftly made his move. The ball smacked from his hand viciously and struck the opposite side harshly. The buzzing in his palm only made the burn on his shoulder pulse and made his lower belly clench. He gazed over at Kageyama, who nodded to him – those dark eyes full of acceptance and appreciation, but slowly, those eyes began to fill with another sensation. The longer they held gazes, the more they noticed it and everyone else began to fade in the background.

Until the whistle was blown.

They jolted, ignoring the jeers and giggles from their teammates. The two of them quickly set off to work on cleaning up, their arms brushing as they walked side by side.

\- - -

“Hurry!”

Kageyama gritted his teeth, his nose scrunching as his fingers fumbled with the lubrication. The sight of Hinata with his hips raised and his legs spread made his mind short circuit for a moment, but the sound of his voice brought him back – especially when that voice was calling out demands to him.

“Shut up! Let me get the damn thing open first.”

Hinata whined, his hips twitching. “What's taking you so long!?”

Kageyama slicked his fingers up and quickly pressed two digits against Hinata's opening. The smaller of the two jerked away slightly and yelped, complaining that it was cold. Kageyama seethed, rolling his fingers over the pucker. “First you tell me to hurry up and then you complain when the lube is cold.”

Hinata merely groaned in response to that. The lubrication was heating up, making his skin tingle pleasantly and his opening was beginning to relax. He licked his lips as he turned his hips in just the right way and put the right amount of pressure to force a finger inside of him. Kageyama tensed for a moment but swallowed back any trepidation. Hinata always did this – he rarely waited for Kageyama to ease him open. Instead, they worked at it together; Hinata's light thrusts and Kageyama rolling his fingers gently made the taut hole relax.

It also relaxed a louder hole – the one in Hinata's face.

“Aah – hn! Kageyama... please.”

Kageyama furrowed his brow, concentrating on making sure Hinata was ready. His cock throbbed at the sight of Hinata's own bouncing gently with each tantalizing thrust but he had to prep him first.

Hinata groaned. “Hurry up!”

“Stop telling me to hurry up! Do you want your ass to hurt?”

Hinata whined again, his eyes narrowing now. “By the time you get in me, I'll already be done!”

Kageyama growled, but ignored it. Hinata huffed past a whine but finally got fed up with it. He shoved at Kageyama, who began to protest. Hinata grabbed the condom to their left and ripped open the packet. Kageyama swallowed as he watched those nimble hands roll the protection over his cock. Once those hands were out of sight, Kageyama looked up.

He almost wished he hadn't. Almost.

Hinata had backed away and was on his hands and knees now, one hand was off the floor, reaching back and holding open one of his cheeks – giving Kageyama a view of his opening. Hinata panted. “Please!”

Kageyama's restraint broke.

He moved forward, taking hold of Hinata's hips with one hand and steadying his cock with another. He lined them up and then sank in. The squelch of the lube and the soft sound of skin hitting skin was all he needed. His eyes rolled back into his head as his hips took control – moving in a see-saw motion as he worked within Hinata.

The redhead moaned, his hands balling into fists as his hips moved back against Kageyama's – searching for that spot to be hit. “Harder!”

Kageyama swallowed, moving his hips a little rougher, fingers flexing over Hinata's hips.

“Faster!”

“Fuck!” growled Kageyama as his thighs flexed, his hips moving faster and harder against Hinata's. Their grunts filled the room, ricocheting back into their ears as they pounded against each other.

“More...More!”

Hinata's cries for more made Kageyama's head swim. He reached over and under Hinata, rubbing the man's cock. Hinata cried out, before pushing Kageyama away. He was about to protest when Hinata pushed Kageyama on his back and speared himself.

“Shit... Hinata.”

“There!”

Kageyama steadied Hinata's hips, eyes watering with want as Hinata began thrusting down in quick recessions, pounding into that spongy spot inside of him. “Harder, please!! Haa - !”

He was sure his fingers were going to leave marks as he held Hinata's hips harder and pressed up harder with each thrust. Hinata was crying out, pleading for him to go harder – faster – deeper!! Hinata's hand worked on his own erection, pumping once, then twice, and then a jet of white shot out. Hinata cried out as he came all over his hand, his hips bucking up and down quickly as Kageyama's cockhead hit his prostate each time.

Kageyama cursed at the tight suction and fervent thrusts, causing his own orgasm to soar. He held onto Hinata's bucking hips tightly and released, filling the condom and groaning in pleasure. He let out a soft 'oomph' as Hinata fell forward – their chests pressed against each other now. Kageyama felt his cock soften out of Hinata and he also felt the stickiness of Hinata's release.

But that didn't matter.

Instead, those soft lips and sweet breath mattered, especially as they devoured his own. They kissed, sucking on each other's lips in languid kisses. Buzzing pleasure building up an afterglow as they slowly began to cuddle into their kisses.

Hinata's feet rubbed against Kageyama's leg, bringing their bodies closer. He broke the kiss at that point.

“We should clean you up.”

“'M sleepy.”

“You've got lube all over you and we're both sticky.”

“Who cares,” mumbled Hinata, snuggling against Kageyama. Kageyama ignored the heat in his cheeks and sighed, bringing Hinata closer. He'd just ignore the stickiness of Hinata's release and he supposed he'd ignore the eventual pop of air being exhaled from Hinata, for now – cuddling and enjoying the afterglow sounded good.

Hinata sighed against Kageyama's neck, lips brushing against his skin. “I wanna do that Guuwaah play again soon.”

“Thought you were sleepy, idiot.”

“Hmm.”

Kageyama kissed the top of his head, squeezing him closely, he didn't need to tell him that he too wanted to do the Guuwaah play again soon. It was an unspoken agreement.


End file.
